The Carpel Tunnel Of Love
by Glamosaurus-xo
Summary: A romance between an unlikely pair. He loves her but does she feel the same? Watch the story unravel... reviews most liked. Want to know what people think. Thank you p.s: ignore bugs life. i just like that film
1. Chapter 1

**KG.**

I put my hands over my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. They were always doing this nowadays. Shouting at each other, fighting, he even hit her sometimes. I ran over to my wardrobe and dragged out my big pink duffel bag and quickly chucked all my clothes in. I put my shoes on and opened my bedroom door. The shouting was even louder now. I started down the stairs but then he appeared at the bottom. Charlie, my stepdad.

"And where do you think your going?" he asked. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm finally leaving Charlie." I carried on down the stairs and pushed my way past him. He grabbed at my arm and tugged me so hard I dropped my bag.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered. He was dragging me into the kitchen. I closed my eyes hoping that when I woke up, it'd all be a dream. When I opened them I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table crying. She gasped as he dropped me on the floor.

"Don't hurt her Charlie." Mom said walking towards me. He chuckled a dark laugh. I suddenly I felt a blow to my stomach. He had kicked me.

Gasping for breath I tried to get up. I felt another blow to my stomach. Then my head. I quickly dragged myself up, feeling the blood drip down my face, as he went for mom. I grabbed me bag and ran. As far away as I could get. I ran and ran and ran until I could run no more. Finally I took shelter in an abandoned shop doorway down an old alley, and dropped. I suddenly felt myself slip into darkness.

**PS.**

We had just played an amazing set and were walking back to the hotel from a local bar.

"Did you see that barmaid checking Pete out?" Andy chuckled.

"Shame I'm married guys!" said Pete showing off his silver wedding ring.

We all laughed at him. We were walking past an alleyway when I noticed it. There was a person lying on the floor.

"Guys! Look! Is that a girl?" I gasped pointing at the body. Both me and Pete ran towards her as soon as I started talking.

"Is she breathing?" Joe shouted. I put my ear to her mouth and felt her warm breath tickle my face.

"Yeah." I called back. "Hello? Can you hear me?" I whispered into her ear. Nothing. She was obviously unconscious.

"Shit! Dude she's bleeding!" Pete called. We hadn't even noticed until then. "Should we call an ambulance?" Pete said whipping out his 'Sidekick'.

"Yeah man. 911." I said lifting her limp body up. I took her out to the open road so the ambulance would be able to see us easier.

"Dude maybe she has ID. I mean her bags over there." Joe said walking over to it and rummaging through it. "'Kerry Gormen. 19-years-old. Hometown: Illinois, Chicago.'" Joe read out. Just as he finished the ambulance pulled up. They loaded 'Kerry' into the back of the van.

"Are you relatives?" the paramedic asked.

"Um no. Friends. I'll go with her." I said getting in the ambulance.

"We'll follow." Pete called out giving me the thumbs up.


	2. Chapter 2

KG

KG.

I heard an angel's voice. Speaking to me in my dark dream.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" it called. I longed to say yes but I was aching all over. Was this the angel of my nightmare? I laughed inside for quoting 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' – it hurt. I couldn't open my eyes. My body wouldn't work. I heard a mumble of male voices around me. I recognized those voices but I wasn't sure where from.

My eyes took a while to adjust to the light. I blinked my eyes open quickly and could only just make out shapes of four people sitting round me.

"Dude, I think she's awake." Said the angel I had heard earlier.

"H-h-hello?" I croaked. My throat was dry and raw. It hurt to talk.

"Hey Kerry. My names' Patrick. Can you hear me?" He asked. I laughed a dry quiet laugh.

"Dude, I'm not five." I chuckled. That hurt to.

"Would you like a drink?" I heard a female voice call out. I guessed this to be a nurse. I took the drink of water and gulped it down. I heard the boys around me laughing. My eyes were still adjusting. Almost done. There! I could see. I looked round all the boys.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. All the boys put a finger to their lips.

"Hush!" Patrick said.

"But your, your Fall Out Boy!"

P.S

When we arrived at the hospital the paramedics took Kerry away in her stretcher telling us that we could go in after they had checked her out.

"How is she Pat?" Pete called out getting out of his convertible, Joe and Andy following.

"She's okay. Hasn't woken up yet. Said we can go in, in about an hour as they are checking her over at the moment." I replied.

"Dude, you look down. What's up?" Pete said taking me over to the corner of the room.

"Nothing. I was just thinking like, what if we had been just 5 minutes earlier? We could have done so much more. She's beautiful and now she might be like, scarred."

"You did all you could. Now we just sit back relax and see what happens." Pete said.

We sat waiting for an hour. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. Finally a nurse came in.

"Kerry is ready to see you now. She's not conscious yet but you can go into her room." The nurse said with a smile.

"So she's okay?" I asked eagerly.

"She's fine. You got there at the right time. Any later and their could have been permanent damage." She replied. I felt an amazing amount of pride deep down. I couldn't wait to see her. Pete went in first followed by me, then Joe and then Andy. I sighed a sigh or relief to see she was fine. Okay so she was attached to a beeping machine but she was as good as she was going to get while she was there. We sat there staring for about 10 minutes before any of us made an attempt to talk to her.

"Hello?" Joe called out. Nothing. We gave up and started our own conversation. After about 10 minutes I noticed her eyes fluttering open.

"Dude, I think she's awake." I called out.

"Hello?" she asked. You could tell her throat was very dry.

"Hey Kerry. My names' Patrick. Can you hear me?" I asked sympathetically. She laughed. At least I made her laugh.

"Dude, I'm not five!" she chuckled. I smiled. I looked round at the others and they were smiling to. As I went to speak up again a nurse walked in and offered her a drink. She took it and downed it. Then screeched.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE FALL OUT BOY!"

I calmed her down and explained what had happened.

I spent the next two days by her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

KG

"Well they're finally letting me out tonight" I explained to Patrick. I had become quite good friends with him (and the rest of Fall Out Boy) over the past couple of days.

"Oh awesome. Want me to drop you home?" he asked. "Thinking about that I haven't seen your parents at all?"

"I would say yes but I don't actually have anywhere to call home right now." I said quietly, ignoring the last comment.

"Are you going to explain?" Patrick asked me.

"It's the reason I'm here." I said as a launched into the story.

"Ouch. Sorry." He said putting his arms around me. After he went quiet as if he was thinking.

"Well how about tonight, if your up for it, we go to dinner then you come back to our hotel and stay with is a while?" he asked.

"I'd like that." I whispered smiling.

PS

Again I was at the hospital next to Kerry's bed.

"Well they're finally letting me out tonight." She said. I suddenly felt my face light up then fall. What if this was the last day I had with her?

"Oh awesome. Want me to drop you home?" I asked hopefully. "Thinking about that I haven't seen your parents at all?"

"I would say yes but at the moment I don't actually have anywhere to call home." She replied quietly avoiding my parent comment.

"Are you going to explain now?" I said.

"It's the reason I'm here…" she said sadly. She told me the whole story. What her step-dad said and did. Why she decided to walk and what he did to her and her mom.

"Ouch. Sorry." I replied wrapping my arms around her. But I pulled away quickly. I had a quick thought.

"Well how about tonight, if your up for it of course, we go out for dinner then you come stay with us a while?" I asked blushing.

"I'd like that." She whispered smiling.


End file.
